piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captainbarbossa9821
Welcome to my talk page savy. If you have a hankering for chatting come to me. ( Pleaze leave a message after the beep,BEEP!!!!) Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates Online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' Broadside page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information, visit our FAQ Page and for rules for this wiki, visit our Policy Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Dentface (Talk) 20:43, November 9, 2011 Fair Winds Re:Adminship Hello Jack. I'm here to reply about the Adminship you requested to Nicky. I'm obviously not Nicky, but I'd thought I'd save her the trouble of explaining this to you. Firstly, it takes a lot to be an admin. You can't just ask for it. You have to work hard, and show that you really want the wiki to improve. Usually, Admins are promoted when they have worked hard on the wiki, and have sticked around a long time (about a month or so, usually more). The first step before Adminship, is rollback powers. You get those after having good constructive, un-opinionated edits. (With the exception of guides, those can be opinionated) Also, rollbacks usually have a good handle on the community, knowing all the Policies of the wiki, and abiding them. And, in some cases, enforcing them on users. I hope this has helped you understand the stature of adminship, and what it takes to get there, and that it is a long process that you can't get to by simply asking. Thanks for your time in reading this (quite lengthy) post. Fair Winds --''Dent--Talk'' 21:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you want to customize exactly? --''Dent--Talk'' 21:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Changing username Yes you can. You can request it . Be sure to include in your request the new username you want to have. --''Dent--Talk'' 01:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pirate in Corners It involves a lot of coding. Example: --''Dent--Talk'' 23:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ... Please do not use photos without asking the owner thank you 00:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Coding Here are the codes: Change the files to whatever pictures you want to add to the corners. --''Dent--Talk'' 22:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I didn't boot you, and I don't know who did. JarodTalk 22:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: I can't get on. JarodTalk 22:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) See Gamer's Guide to the Phase Files for information on how to access the phase files. Although you should note that accessing the Phase Files violates The Walt Disney Company's Video Game Terms of Use, and that may cause you to be banned in game if you speak of it in the game, or to customer support. --''Dent--Talk'' 23:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Captain! I saw your message and was wondering if you wanted to do some CD next saturday, the 17th. Message me if you'd like to, and what time. Later. :) Captain Redhorn 16:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) For the card, you don't put it in the blog. (Users can't edit other people's blogs) Just add the following code to a blog post, and press post comment: Hope that helped : )--''Dent--Talk'' 16:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You might want to know that you spelled Holidays wrong. Its Holidays, not Holisdays :) --''Dent--Talk'' 17:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see now! Sorry for getting kind of mad, I didn't get what you were saying. Thats not your edit count. Its just that you made the 109,000th edit ever made on the wiki, not the 109,000th edit you've ever made. But congrats on getting that achievement. You've only made 213 edits. --''Dent--Talk'' 19:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) NP, its fine : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 19:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) They postponed it to 2:30 P.M. PST, also known as 5:30 EST, 4:30 CST, and 3:30 Mountain. --''Dent--Talk'' 20:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Probably in the morning. --''Dent--Talk'' 03:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) CannonDefense Hey Captain! You left me a message saying you could do CD on Saturday 12/17/11 at 2 pm. Could you just let me know shortly what time zone you were specifiying? Thanks http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Captain_Redhorn http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111211185437/piratesonline/images/2/28/CaptRedhorn.png 20:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about my sig there... can't figure it out CD Location Hey captain! Tomorrow for CD lets meet at Kokoros Padres CD area at 2pm EST. We will probably play for 2 hours if we are lucky. Capt Redhorn It depends on the time. I need a scheduled time to cd. I don't normally cd during the school year, unless I for some reason have a good chunk of time. For now (the next few weeks) I don't think I can, as I've been very busy. Sorry. : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 04:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, maybe sometime later I did ALOT of CD so I'm not ready to do it any time soon...... Maybe Later, Happy Holidays! Hectorgoldmenace I personally can't help you do cannon defense during the game, but I will give you some pointers. First of all, look at Leon Dreadpratt's Guide To Cannon Defense. Secondly, don't use shark bait until you start losing or around wave 60. Thirdly use the key pad on your keyboard because then you can be firing round shot inbetween choosing different ammos. Lastly, get a good group of people that have read the guide above and can get to wave 26 at least. If you need help with the phase files I would suggest that you talk to Dent. He is better at them with me I really only use the phase files for maps, the models don't seem to work for me. Ella StormTalk 23:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Phase Files Try looking at the Phase Files page. There is a video at the bottom that should help. --''Dent Talk'' 23:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) about joining GC Yes you can. Be at 11:30 on antik , fort charles near grace the gipsy, if you are the first you'll be an officer, if you are between next four you become veteran and if you are between next 5 you become a member. Guild award I will put on your page an userbox of GC.